


i wanna get stuck in your head

by humanluke



Series: real life au [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and calum have birthday breakfast.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: real life au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936159
Kudos: 2





	i wanna get stuck in your head

“You know what I’ve been thinking about this morning?” Michael perks up a little bit from where he’s leaning against the marble of Calum’s counter, fingers running through his blond locks idly. Calum is currently making both of them breakfast -- something that Michael was both surprised he knows how to do, but grateful he can do, because he loved that he could take the time out of his busy schedule to do something like this for him.

Plus, it was his birthday, so he felt he deserved it a little bit. He was allowed to be the tiniest bit selfish on his birthday, after all.

“What have you been thinking about this morning, love?” he asks, resting his chin in his palm as he pops a blueberry from making pancake batter into his mouth. Calum swats at his hand playfully, and Michael pouts a little bit, sitting back in his chair a little bit more. “It’s my birthday, if I want to eat the blueberries, I should be allowed to eat the blueberries.” Calum lets out a low chuckle, turning over his shoulder to smile softly at him.

“You can have the blueberries in the pancakes when they’re ready,” he says with a laugh, flipping the pancake easily in the pan. “Bet you didn’t know your boyfriend had so many hidden talents, did you?” Michael laughs softly, shaking his head a little bit as he admires him.

He likes to think about how lucky he is sometimes, and today is one of those days. Both of his jobs made him take today off (upon the persuasion of Calum, he’s certain), he’s sitting in a beautiful penthouse apartment in the middle of Manhattan, and the love of his life is standing in front of the stove, making him breakfast despite everything that has transpired in his life. He didn’t think he would live to see 25, but here he is, and here Calum is, doting on him so lovingly. Just that is what makes it worth getting out of bed every single day.

“Impatient,” he smiles softly. “I demand instant gratification, you know. You also have not answered the question of what you have been thinking about this morning.”

“I think you got plenty of gratification this morning,” Calum grins as he slides the pancakes onto a plate for Michael. Michael feels his cheeks warm as he looks down at the marble countertop before Calum obstructs the view with his plate. The smell of blueberries and chocolate chips is immaculate, and he smiles up at him, biting his bottom lip bashfully. “And I was thinking about when I asked you out, of course.”

“Well, you didn’t really ask me out, you know,” Michael returns, grabbing the bottle of maple syrup and starting to pour a generous amount onto his stack. “You pulled me over the bar and kissed me like the romantic piece of shit that you are.” Calum rolls his eyes a little bit, grinning despite himself as he starts on his own pancakes.

“While that is true, I did want to actually ask you out, you know,” he says, pointing to Michael with his spatula. “You know, I actually remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror.” Michael almost chokes on his bite of pancake that he’d just shoved into his mouth, laughing a little bit. Calum pouts over at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you laughing at me? That’s not very nice.”

“Sorry,” he says, managing to swallow his mouthful of pancakes with a chuckle. “Just trying to imagine Calum Hood, playboy billionaire practicing how to ask someone out in front of his mirror.” He takes a sip of his coffee as she shakes his head a little. “It’s a pretty cute image if I do say so myself.” He smiles softly at him, taking another bite of pancake.

“Well, I’m glad that my nerves are a wonderful source of comedy for you,” Calum sulks, flipping his pancakes over. “I was nervous, I don’t know. I’ve never been with anyone like you before, you know? Someone who isn’t from a big influencer circle, who is just… utterly themselves.” He offers Michael a bashful smile, and Michael returns it, cheeks pink as he shoves more food into his mouth to stop himself from saying something utterly stupid. “I’m glad that I did, though. That I kissed you and you kissed me back and look at us now. Utterly domestic trash.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Michael sighs as he swallows his food. Calum plates his pancakes, sliding into the chair next to him at the breakfast bar. He nudges him playfully, and Michael turns to him, cocking an eyebrow. Calum just chuckles and leans in to kiss him softly, the taste of chocolate and blueberries and sticky syrup on his lips. Michael sighs into it a little bit, and Calum’s hand runs along his jaw, pulling back as he strokes the skin there.

“I love you,” he hums with a soft grin. “Happy birthday, love.” Michael just smiles back at him, leaning into his touch.

“It’s happier because of you,” he admits, and Calum just laughs softly, pulling him in for another kiss.

Michael wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
